


Everybody Knows

by KISSwift



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine and Sam Get Things Done, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KISSwift/pseuds/KISSwift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alumni attend a new New Directions’ show (for raising money for Nationals) and watching the show they notice the incredible chemistry between Sam and Blaine. And then, talking with the other current ND members, they discover that the whole school already knows they’re in love with each other, except those two directly involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Knows

The New Directions were even less prepared for the trip to Nationals than they normally were. After losing at Sectionals they’d lost their entire budget and there hadn’t been much left by the time they got their second chance. Sue had been very quick at using it for the Cheerios benefit. They’d barely gotten up the money to get to Indianapolis due to the calendar and a couple of other events when it was announced that Regionals would be held at McKinley instead. But while they still had some of that money it was no way near enough to get them all to LA.

Their other problem had of course been recruiting new members after Brittany’s transfer to MIT and Ryder’s decision to quit. The latter of which had been short lived after they’d managed to talk him into rejoining. Eventually Kitty and Blaine had combined forces as influential Cheerios and managed to get one of the girls to agree to join glee. 

This left them with just the money issue. Well that plus the fact that Mr Schue was still hardly ever around which left Sam and Blaine in charge more often than not. And it was much harder for a group of students without adult supervision to get funding than it was for one with it. In the end as Nationals drew ever closer they had only raised about half of what they needed. 

The concert was Sugar’s idea. But it was one that everyone had immediately latched onto. Apart from Tina who kept pointing out what a disaster their Night of Neglect had been. But she came round eventually once the event sold out with a little help from the sheer amount of clubs members of the Glee club had joined. Kitty, Blaine and their new Cheerio recruit Lily had practically forced the Cheerios to take tickets, everyone in the Secret Society of Superheroes had bought one and as members of the Glee club made up the entire student council they’d been able to sell quite a few tickets with that influence. And of course one ticket was reserved and sent off to each graduated member of New Directions. All of them but Finn sent money back and said they were able to come. Unfortunately Finn had a night class that day and so wouldn’t be able to make it.

After that they launched into rehearsals for both old and new songs for the week leading up to the concert. Axing numbers left and right until finally everyone had a decent amount of solos and it wasn’t going to be too long.

~#~#~

The graduates got to McKinley in the late afternoon just as the New Directions were finishing up their last rehearsal but were unable to get into the auditorium until it was over.

“What’s with the hold up?” Puck asked the minute Coach Beiste finally let them into the room.

“Well unless you want the whole thing spoiled,” Kitty answered, “then there’s no point in you listening in on rehearsals is there. There are people waiting for spare tickets if you don’t want them.”

“Wait,” Rachel said confused, “you sold out the auditorium.”

Here Blaine spoke up, “we got messages out into the community about supporting a nationals winning team and got loads of sales from that, our parents are all coming, almost all of the Cheerios will be coming along with other clubs in the school and we did a special rate for anyone who came to see the school musical. If we hadn’t sent you your tickets beforehand you wouldn’t be able to see it.”

“There’s about twenty people on the waiting list,” Sam chimed in as soon as Blaine finished talking, “and that’s only because we agreed to let some people bring in extra seats to put in the aisles.”

“Which is probably a safety risk,” Tina admitted, “but I don’t think Figgins actually cares all that much.”

“Well I’m impressed,” Santana commented, “you haven’t completely let everything fall to pieces. Despite your disastrous loss at Sectionals which was frankly embarrassing.”

“That’s enough Santana,” Blaine told her as Jake put a comforting hand on Marley’s arm to try and keep her from getting upset again. She was still a little touchy about the whole causing them to lose Sectionals thing.

“And what gives you the right to decide that?” Santana asked determined not to give in to Blaine.

“He’s the captain of the New Directions, student council president, co-captain of the Cheerios and captain of at least three more clubs,” Kitty told her, “which means he has more rights than you to talk about things involving the club.”

“Alright Kitty that’s enough,” Sam told her noticing Santana getting angry, “and you guys should go. We’re going to try and fit in another rehearsal.”

~#~#~

When the graduates arrived at the theatre that night there was a queue to get in as people scrambled for tickets in their bags and several others hung around asking if there had been any cancellations. Luckily Kitty and Tina were manning the desk which meant that any incessant queries were met with hard glares and quick putdowns. This meant that soon enough their tickets were being checked off and they were directed to their seats. Sure enough there were people seated along the back aisle although they hadn’t been allowed to put chairs on the steps. They were surprised to see Principal Figgins was in one of the seats despite his normal disinterest in the Glee club.

Then the lights went down and the opening chords of ‘It’s Time’ sounded out and they turned their attention back to the stage where Blaine stood in a spotlight. During the performance the girls all clad in red dresses came running down the stairs explaining why they’d been left clear and the boys appeared behind Blaine all of them tapping out the repetitive rhythm with their different props. At the end of the performance Blaine stayed centre stage as the others walked off, “ladies and gentlemen, we’d like to thank you all for coming to our show to raise money for Nationals. We’re pleased to announce that ticket sales have successfully given us enough money to go to LA although any donations at the end are still appreciated to help us with a few extra details. For now just sit back and enjoy the show.”

Blaine ran off stage after that allowing Kitty, Marley, Jake, Ryder, Unique and Lily to take to the stage to do a group number to ‘Here’s To Never Growing Up.’ The night continued on with the girls doing Spice Girls (Sugar filled in Brittany’s old part), the group performing ‘This Is The New Year’ and Tina singing ‘Hung Up’ among other numbers. Then Sam came running onstage with a guitar and began to sing ‘Heroes.’ The graduates thought it was nice if a little anti-climactic for the last number before the break until Blaine came walking through the aisles joining in.

The instant that Sam saw Blaine coming through the crowd his smile widened a fraction and his eyes lit more. It was almost impossible to miss to be honest and now that they thought about it there had been evidence of it in ‘This Is The New Year’ as well. And Blaine was no different. His eyes had taken on that kind of glow they always got when he was particularly happy and he was smiling broadly. Kurt noticed these things in particular because usually they were directed at him and he couldn’t help but feel jealous that Blaine’s attention seemed to have shifted. 

The rest of the duet continued on in the same vein with the two standing closer to each other than necessary and singing into the same mic even though Blaine had one in his hand that worked perfectly well. At the end of the song everyone applauded and then headed out into the room where they were selling snacks and drinks. The graduates all exited together in silence until Mercedes decided to talk, “okay tell me you all saw that because I sure did.”

“Trouty and the Hobbit who knew?” Santana said with a smirk, “that would probably be pretty hot actually.”

“I don’t see it,” Kurt said shrugging even though he knew it was pointless denying that he was obviously too late in forgiving Blaine to gain his old boyfriend back.

“Oh please,” Santana scoffed, “you’re just jealous because you’re still in love with the Hobbit and he’s obviously not interested in you anymore.”

“SANTANA!” Rachel exclaimed, “you can’t just say things like that. Especially not in public.”

“What?” Santana said, “it’s not like it’s subtle that Trouty and Hobbit are fucking. Anyone can see it?”

“Actually they’re not,” Kitty cut in from where she’d been leaning up against the wall, “they’re not even dating. Although they’re so hopelessly in love with each other it’s sickening.”

“Wait you guys know about this,” Quinn piped up, “I thought we could only see it because we had an outsider’s perspective.” 

“Everybody knows,” Artie said as he wheeled himself over, “except them. They’re still totally oblivious.”

“They don’t look it,” Puck pointed out looking over to where Blaine and Sam stood. The pair was laughing over by one of the drinks tables ignoring everybody that milled around them including Tina who was kind of just standing nearby trying to get in on the conversation.

“That’s what we’re talking about,” Kitty told them, “they act like a couple but they’re not one. We’re considering locking them in a broom closet again although we’ll have to take their phones so they don’t call for help and work on Glee club lesson plans instead of making out.”

“Amateurs,” Santana scoffed, “just confront them about it. That always works.”

“Are you kidding?” Kitty exclaimed, “They’d deny everything and probably make an effort not to be around each other for a bit because they can’t see it. Blaine would feel guilty about the whole straight-gay crush thing even though a blind man can see Sam is bisexual and Sam would stay out of the way because he respects Blaine. We’re letting them get there in their own time.”

Before Santana could respond Blaine jumped up on a nearby table and addressed the room, “hello everyone, if you could go back to your seats we’ll start up again in five minutes. New Directions members head backstage to get changed for part 2.”

~#~#~

Part 2 opened with the girls singing the Sparkling Diamonds mash-up from Moulin Rouge having changed into the outfits they had worn at Regionals. Then the boys came running on stage to do a mash-up of Old Time Rock & Roll and Danger Zone. Blaine and Sam were singing again and once again it was obvious that despite the choreography the pair were still gravitating towards each other. It was getting harder to believe that they weren’t together already and that Kitty hadn’t just been messing with them.

In various group numbers after that whether they were singing lead or not at least someone kept a look out for Sam and Blaine. When the choreography didn’t blatantly shove them together then they tended to be staring at each other across the stage anyway. It was almost sickening in a way. Kurt and Santana certainly weren’t enjoying it. Finally they reached the last two numbers as they performed an original song called ‘Outcast’ and announced they would close with ‘Some Nights.’

Once the number was over the group were given a standing ovation as they came forward in pairs to take their bows. The pairings were mostly boy/girl but Lily and Tina came forward together to allow for the fact that Blaine and Sam took the final bow together. 

~#~#~

The graduates had invites to the after-concert party at Sugar’s house so Puck drove them all straight there. Sugar welcomed them in her usual blunt fashion and they were lead through to the dining room where they were counting up the donations.

“This isn’t much of a party,” was Puck’s comment, “where’s the booze and music?”

“Party can start once we get this done,” Sam told him, “we’re nearly finished up anyway. This is the money we got at intermission and from the donations at the end not the majority of it which we already calculated.”

“Done,” Tina said finally, “we’ve got enough to upgrade our plans for food and for costumes. And we’ll probably be able to travel more comfortably too if we divide it up right.”

“Okay Puckerman you can get the drinks now,” Kitty said pointing towards the kitchen, “I think we need to have a toast anyway which I am making of course.”

Puck didn’t need to be told twice as he was already in the kitchen before Kitty had finished talking. Sugar and Ryder went after him to get cups and make sure he didn’t break anything. When they came back they were carrying a red solo cup for everyone which caused Sam to sing a few bars of the song making Blaine laugh and everyone else stare at him incredulously. 

Kitty shushed him and held up her cup as she made her speech, “here’s to a concert that didn’t totally suck or end in disaster and that actually made a lot of money. And I know that was only possible because of our leaders so this toast is to Blam.”

“To Blam!” everyone chorused as Blaine and Sam flushed a little from the praise. They exchanged amused looks as they drank from their own cups and everyone else ran off to start the actual party.

Later on that night Blaine and Sam were caught making out in Sugar’s room. Absolutely nobody was surprised.


End file.
